Nothing is Ever as it Seems
by SouthernSweetie
Summary: Rose had thought it was love at first light, but something dosn't seem so right with her boyfriend/fiance Cody when a friend of hers is murdered out of no where. Is he really the sweet, loving boyfriend/fiance? Or is he a serieal murderer trying to keep Rose all to his self?


I had thought it was love, I thought it was what I was waiting for my whole life. Just simply being loved by another human being and to be cared for by him was everything I could imagine. I thought I knew him, I thought I loved him, and I thought he loved me. With all these thoughts rummaging around in my head I missed what was staring at me, staring at me for years now. He was a murderer.

"Cody! Can you please grab my purse? I'm 5 minutes late for work!."

"Sure babe! I'm coming!." I grabbed the big, black bulky purse from my boyfriends hand. As I brushed his fingers I felt that warm spark run down my spine. Just like I always got whenever I touched him. That is how I knew he was the one for me when I first met him. Cody is my boyfriend and has been for 2 years now, He is everything I could have imagined. We've been dating since my senior year of high school. Ever since high school we've always been together, whether eating lunch, shopping, anything we were always be each other's side.

"Are you still meeting me for lunch at 2 babe?." I asked him.

"Of course I am baby. Now don't focus on that, focus on having a good day at work." He told me. Was I really this lucky to have such a good man?

"I will try my best. Have a good day baby. I love you!." I yelled as I ran towards my champagne colored cobalt. I was a good 10 minutes late for work.

"I really hope traffic isn't bad!." I told myself as I pulled out of our little driveway and onto the highway. I work for a local clothing company called _Dresses Divine_. A cute little boutique for women and teens who are looking to improve there style needs. I'm actually partner with Jason, who's mother started this hot shopping spot. As I was passing the little grocery store on the corner I started to see what looked to be a wreck, but as I got closer I knew it wasn't a wreck. There were many cop cars and ambulances outside my friend Anna's house. Instantly I picked up my phone to call her, no one awnsered. Soon as I got close enough to the driveway I pulled in and hurridly got out of my car to see what was going on.

"Mam you can't be here. This is a crime scene investigation. Please move your vehicle immediately."

"I'm sorry officer. I am a friend of Anna's. Can you tell me what happened? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?." I started to shoot off questions in a panic.

"This way mam." He led me in the direction of the detectives. As the officer was telling the young looking detective I saw a black bag on a stretcher being brought outside of the house.

"Oh my gosh! Please don't tell me, that's not her! It can't be her! NOO!." There is no way that Anna can be dead! NO! Please no, please tell me it's not true. Oh my goodness what is going on? I ran over towards the ambulance that the medical team were bringing the bag too.

"Is…tha…t…heeerrr?." My voice was shaking, and cracking. Please tell me that's not her, but someone that broke into her home and got what they deserved.

"I can't say mam. The body has many wounds on the face and thigh area. Please, the detective will tell you what is going on." And right as I turned to walk angrily towards the detective he showed up right behind me.

"What is going on! Why isn't anyone telling me anything?!."

"Mam, as soon as I started to explain you ran off. There has been a murder. Do you know the deceased?."

"Please, tell me it's not Anna."

"I'm sorry mam, but it is Anna Benson." Once the words came out of his mouth, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I didn't see what was going on in front of me. I ignored the honking of the cars in traffic, I ignored the detective entirely as he started to ask questions about how close we were. All I knew was that Anna was gone, and never coming back.

When I finally got to work, after spending an hour or two out in Anna's, what used to be Anna's front yard awsnering questions, Jason ran to me.

"I am so sorry for your loss Bella. I can only imagine how your feeling. Would you like the day off?." The last thing I wanted to do today was focus on work, even the thought of enjoying my day at work made me burst into tears. Jason coaxed me into the office to sit down and take a breather and to give me a chance to calm down.

"I should probably call Cody, unless Zach already did."

"That is probably the best thing for you to do. Tell him I said you can have the rest of the week off. Get some rest sweetie." With that he patted my leg and gave me a smile and left the room. Jason was tall with dark shaggy hair that always fell into his eyes. He was a really sweet guy, and I was happy to have him there for me when I broke down. I instantly dialed Cody's number hoping he wasn't too busy to awnser. Cody works for a construction buisness downtown in Foxviile, Tenneessee.

"Hello?." Thank goodness!

"Baby Anna is dead! She's dead. She was murdered in her own home! I can't believe this! Who in the world would want to hurt her? Baby this is insane. I really need you right now." There was a couple minutes of silence, then some footsteps walking away from his coworkers I'm guessing.

"She's really dead? What happened baby?." As I told him the story I start to here the sound of music in the back and a lot of people talking in the background. Usually when Cody is at work they don't turn music on, the owner thinks it distracts them from doing there job correctly. None of the voices sounded familiar either.

"Where are you?." I asked him.

"Oh, I'm in the office with Liam baby."


End file.
